Innocence Stolen
by hottietottie2012
Summary: Phoebe's world is turned upside down. Warning : Abuse a minor
1. The Party

Authors Note : I changed the ages of the sisters.  
>Phoebe is 13, Piper is 17, and Prue is 22.<br>Patty and Grams are dead. Prue and Andy are married.  
>The year is 1990. Prue is a Historical researcher for TV. Andy is a : I was sexually abused myself. This is how my family handled it. There is NO incest in this story. Just the love between sisters.<p>

It's 5 : 00 pm, and Phoebe's cell phone rings. It's her best friend Kayla.

Phoebe : Hey, Kayla. Whats up ?

Kayla : Tonight is my sister, Jodie's 18th birthday party. Do you wanna come ?

Phoebe : I would love to, but I have to ask Prue first. What time ?

Kayla : 6 : 30 pm.

Phoebe : I'll ask. Hang on.

Kayla : Ok.

Phoebe finds Prue in the livingroom watching TV.

Prue : Hey Pheebs.

Phoebe : Can I go to Jodie's birthday party at 6 : 30, tonight ?

Prue : Sure, but I pick you up at 9 : 00. Understood ?

Phoebe : Yeah.

She runs back to her room.

Phoebe : She said yes, but I have to go home at 9 : 00 pm.

Kayla : Okay, thats fine. My mom will pick you up 6 : 15.

Phoebe : Okay.

They hang up, and Phoebe gets dressed in jeans and a t stirt. She goes and sits with Prue.

Prue : Ok, I have rules. No drinking, smoking, or making out. Got it ?

Phoebe : Yes.

Prue : Good.

30 minutes later, Kayla's mom arrives. She beeps and Phoebe runs to the car.

Anna (Kayla's mom) : Hi, Phoebe. How are you ?

Phoebe : Im good. Glad Prue let me come.

Anna : Me to. You guys will have fun.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Kayla's house. Getting out, Phoebe is greeted by Kayla.

Kayla : Hey Pheebs. Lets go inside.

They go inside, and up to her room.

Kayla : You wanna play playstation ? I got new games.

Phoebe : Yeah, sure.

They play Mario Brothers for about 20 minutes. Anna walks in.

Anna : Girls, everyone is here.

Kayla : Ok.

They follow her mom, downstairs. In the middle of the living room, is a large cake. On another table is Jodie's presents.

Phoebe : Happy birthday, Jodie !

Jodie : Thanks, Phoebe.

Loud music is being played. Kiss- Rock n Roll all night. Everyone is dancing.

Kayla : Want a Coke to drink ?

Phoebe : Yeah.

She brings her a Coke. They sit down and talk.

Phoebe : Ill be right back, I have to use the restroom.

Kayla : Okay.

She goes to the bathroom, and doesnt bother locking the door. A couple minutes later, someone walks in.

Phoebe : Hey, wait your turn !

Cody : Hey sexy, easy there.

Phoebe : Excuse me ? Im only 13, you jerk !

Cody : Your point is ?

Phoebe : Im to young for you.

Cody : You know you want me, baby. I want you to.

Phoebe : No, I dont. Now, get out !

Cody : To bad, I always get what I want.

Before Phoebe can get away, he locks the door. Quickly pinning her to the cold tiled floor. She struggles, but he's to strong.  
>He unbottons her jeans, and quickly rips off her underwear, Phoebe starts to cry, and puts his hand over her mouth.<p>

Cody : Shhh...or it'll hurt worse.

He inserts a finger deep inside her. Pumping in and out, not caring she is a virgin, until now. Phoebe tries to not think about it.  
>It just hurts so much, the burning. He eventually stops and pulls her jeans back up. He whispers in her ear.<p>

Cody : Dont tell anyone, or you'll regret it.

He exits the bathroom, closing the door. Phoebe shaking, grabs her phone and calls Prue.

Prue : Hello ?

Phoebe : Pr...ue come...an..d get..me.

Prue : Sweetheart, whats wrong ? Never mind. Im coming.

Prue runs to her car, and speeds to Kayla's house. She walks in.

Kayla : Hey, Prue. Something wrong ?

Prue : Where's Phoebe ?

Kayla : In the bathroom, in the back hall.

Prue rushs to Phoebe, finding her rocking back and fourth.

Prue : Pheebs honey ? What happened ?

Seeing Phoebe is not responding, she carries her out. Anna runs over.

Anna : Oh God ! What happened ?

Prue : Thats what I wanna know. Im taking her home.

Anna : Okay, call if you need anything.

Prue : Okay.

Putting her in the car, she drives to the manor. Carrying her inside, and laying her on the couch. Piper comes in.

Piper : Is she okay ?

Prue : I honestly dont think so. Whatever happened, has to be bad. We have to do a truth spell. I need to know.

Piper : Okay.

So they recite the spell.

Prue : Ok, Pheebs. What happened tonight ?

Phoebe : Rape.

Prue and Piper : Oh my God.

Next Chapter : Prue starts asking questions. 


	2. What!

Prue's mouth goes dry and her heart sinks at Phoebe's response. A chill runs up Piper's spine. Slowly Prue sits down next to Phoebe.

Prue : Was it you or a friend ?

She knows, but she can hope it's not. Phoebe looks at her with glassy eyes.

Phoebe : Me...It was me.

Prue : Ohh..sweetie. What was the guys name ? Was it a guy ?

Phoebe : Yeah. His name is...is Cody...Lander.

Prue : Jodie's brother ? ! The football player ?

Phoebe : Yeah.

Piper : I...I have classes...with him.

Prue : Ok, Phoebe. Im taking you the hospital right now.

Phoebe : No, Please dont !

Piper : Honey, there's has to be evidence to put him in jail.

Prue : Yeah, and I have to have you...tested.

Phoebe : Ok...

Prue carries Phoebe to the car, knowing she is in pain. Piper gets in back, knowing Prue wants Phoebe next to her. They arrive at the hospital.  
>Piper sits with Phoebe, while Prue gets a nurse to bring a wheelchair. She is taken into the ER, and put on a gurney. Prue stands beside her.<p>

Doctor : What happened to her ?

Prue : She was raped by a 18 yr old boy.

Doctor : Ok..I'll go get our OBGYN. How old is she ?

Prue : 13.

He rushs to get the female doctor needed. Returning with her a few minutes later.

Obgyn : Hi sweetie. Put your legs up and keep them open for me.

Prue puts Phoebes feet in the stirrups and holds her down.

Obgyn : Ok im gonna do a rape kit. I'll be as gental as I can.

Phoebe gulps in fear, and squeezes Prue's hand. Prue strokes her hair. She flinches at the swab, entering her. She starts to jerk and cry.

Prue : Shhhh, baby. Hold still, so she dont hurt you. Your ok.

A couple minutes later, she finishes and covers Phoebe up. Putting the swab sample in a baggie, and stands up.

Obgyn : Miss Halliwell can I speak to you for a moment ?

Prue : Yeah. Sweetie I'll be right back.

They walk into her office and sit down.

Obgyn : Phoebe has a good amount of scar tissue, but no sperm or salvia. So it mains the rapist used a finger on her.

Prue : Can we...still press charges ?

Obgyn : Yes, but without body fluids, it will be hard. I did however swab some blood.

Prue : Oh God. This is terrible. Shes only...13.

Obgyn : Im so sorry.

They walk back in to Phoebes room.

Obgyn : I'll send a nurse in to get bloodwork.

Prue : Ok, thank you.

A nurse walks in with a blood testing kit. Cleaning the needle, and swabbing Phoebe's forearm. Drawing half a pint of blood, and leaving.  
>Prue helps Phoebe get dressed, and waits for the blood results. Finally the doctor walks in.<p>

Doctor : Ok, your not pregnant and have no STD's.

Phoebe : Good.

He checks her eyes and body for bruises. Finding a bruises on her hip, and back. He suscribes pain meds and releases her. Prue and Piper wheel Phoebe to the car. Prue then takes the wheelchair back inside. She then drives to the manor. She carries Phoebe inside, up to her bedroom. Piper follows.

Prue : Wanna take a bath or shower Pheebs ?

Phoebe : Yeah, a shower.

Prue : Which do you want with you ? Me or Piper ?

Phoebe : You. Sorry Piper.

Piper : Its ok, I understand.

Prue was not suprised. She was like mom to her.

Prue : Ok, honey. Lets go.

Prue turns on the shower, and makes it warm. Then undresses Phoebe, and herself. Piper goes to fix dinner. Once in the shower, Phoebe tenses in Prue's arms. She doesnt have to question, or guess. She knows why Phoebe is tense. The last time she was touched naked, was sexually.

Prue : Honey, relax. Its just me. Your safe.

Phoebe relaxes a little, and Prue begins washing her with a rag. Her legs go togather, when Prue goes to wash down there.

Prue : Im just gonna clean you sweetie. Im not going to hurt you. I promise.

Phoebe nods and allows her to proceed. Then Prue turns off the water. Gently helping Phoebe out, and wrapping her in a towel.  
>She then guides her to the bed and sits her down, while gets her night clothes. She dresses her, in a t shirt and pj bottoms.<p>

Piper : Dinner is ready. I fixed burgers and fries.

Phoebe : Im not hungry.

Prue : Well, your gonna eat. Now lets go.

Prue carries her to the dinner table, and sits down beside Piper. After eating, Phoebe attempts to walk to the livingroom. Prue quickly jumps up.

Prue : No, Phoebe. Let me carry you. Your in no condition to walk.

Knowing she is right, Phoebe allows Prue to carry her to the couch. Prue sits down beside her, and holds her. Piper looks at them sadly.

Piper : What about school ?

Prue : Im having you put on homebound for the rest of this year. Phoebe to.

Piper : Good.

Phoebe : My friends will wonder why Im not at school.

Prue : Its none of their business. You need time to heal. What Cody did... is very serious.

Phoebe : Dont say his name.

Prue : Ok, Im sorry. I also think its best you dont hangout with Kayla anymore.

Phoebe : Prue, shes my bestfriend. Its not her fault.

Prue : I know, but Cody will always be in her life. I cant risk your safety honey.

Phoebe : How am I suppose to tell her that ?

Prue : Your not going to. Im going to tell her mom tomarrow.

Phoebe : Ok. Its just...not fair.

Prue : I know, honey, I know. Im so sorry.

Piper : When is Andy coming home ?

Prue : 6 am.

Piper : Oh.

Phoebe : Prue, take me to my room. Im tired.

Prue : Ok, up you go...

Piper : Night, Pheebs.

Phoebe : Night.

Prue lays her in bed and covers her up.

Phoebe : Thanks.

Prue : No problem. Night, love you.

Phoebe : Love you to.

Prue closes the door.

Piper : Well, Im gonna go to bed. Rough day.

Prue : Yeah, me to. Night.

Piper : Night.

They go to their bedrooms and go to sleep. The next morning, Prue wakes up and sees Andy beside her. She smiles, and gets up quietly.  
>She takes a shower, and gets dressed. She goes downstairs, and calls Anna.<p>

Anna : Hello ?

Prue : Hi, its Prue.

Anna : Oh hi. Hows Phoebe ?

Prue : Not to good.

Anna : Is she sick ?

Prue : No, more like scarred for life.

Anna : What do you mean ?

Prue : Your son.

Anna : What did he do ?

Prue : He raped Phoebe in your bathroom.

Anna : What ? ! How do you know if thats true ?

Prue : Phoebe has no reason to lie about it, and we had her tested.

Anna : I cant believe...my son...did this. I never imagined he would.

Prue : Im not shocked. Hes a football player with no respect for anyone.

Anna : What do want me to do ?

Prue : Keep Kayla away from Phoebe.

Anna : Why ? Kayla didnt...

Prue : No, but Cody is her brother. Always will be.

Anna : I understand. Im very very sorry.

Prue : I hope you understand, we are pressing charges.

Anna : Yes, I figured you will. Cody is 18. What he did, isnt right.

Prue : No, it isnt.

Anna : I wont try to stop you or the law. Yeah it hurts my son, will probably go to jail, but I know he deserves it.

Prue : Good to know. Tell Kayla Im sorry.

Anna : I will.

Prue : Have a good day bye.

Anna : You to, bye.

Hanging up, Prue calls Phoebe's principle.

Secatary : Hello, San Frasico Middle School. How may I help you ?

Prue : Can you connect me to the head principle please ?

Secertary : Yes, mam.

The phone rings 3 times.

Priniple Carter : Hello? Priniple Carter speaking.

Prue : Hello, this is Prue Halliwell. Phoebe's guardian.

Principle Carter : How may I help you ?

Prue : Im requesting Phoebe be put on homebound.

Principle Carter : Ok. Why ?

Prue : A tragedy has occured in the family, and she needs homebound to heal.

Principle Carter : Ok. I'll inform the Board of Education. They will call you sometime today.

Prue : Ok, thank you. bye.

Principle Carter : Your welcome, bye.

Prue then call Pipers school saying the same thing. After hanging up, she goes to check on Phoebe. Shes awake, sitting up in bed.

Prue : Good morning Pheebs.

Phoebe : Good morning.

Prue : I called Anna and your school.

Phoebe : Is Anna mad ?

Prue : Not at you. She understands.

Phoebe : Thats good. I need to pee.

Prue : Ok.

She carries her to the bathroom. Once finished, she helps Phoebe brush her teeth and get dressed. Piper walks in.

Piper : Morning Pheebs. How are you ?

Phoebe : Im ok.

Prue and Piper share a look, knowing it not to be true.

Prue : Um, I called your school and requested homebound for you.

Piper : Good.

With Prue carrying Phoebe, they all go down to the kitchen. Prue prepares Phoebe some cereal. Sitting down, Piper and Prue also start to eat.

Prue : Ok Phoebe. Heres the deal. Im giving you a week to open up about what happened. If you dont, I will get you a therapist. Understood ?

Phoebe : There's no need to talk about it. Its over now.

Prue : No, Phoebe its not. Rape leaves serious emotional wounds. Especially with you being so young.

Phoebe : Whatever.

Piper looks at Phoebe. Then looks at Prue, who just sighs.

Next Chapter : Andy finds out. 


	3. Angry Police Officer

It's now 2:30 pm, and Andy wakes up. He throws on a t shirt and jeans. He walks in living room finding Prue reading a book, Piper reading a book,  
>and Phoebe asleep in Prue's lap.<p>

Andy : Hey, honey. Whats wrong with Phoebe ?

She looks up at him, and takes a deep breath.

Prue : I let her go to Jodie Landers birthday party. She called me very upset.

Andy : What happened ?

Prue : When we got home, I cast a truth spell. The truth was devasating.

Andy : Why ?

Prue : Jodies brother. He...he raped her.

Andy : What? Where ? How ?

Prue : Shhh. In the bathroom.

Andy : What did he use ?

Prue : His finger. I took her to the ER, and thats how I found out.

Andy : That bastard. Was there any of his body fluid on or in her ?

Prue : No. Only blood he caused.

Andy : Im gonna call the chief and arrange a court hearing.

Prue : Ok, thanks.

He goes to the kitchen and sits at the table. He dails the police station.

Female police officer : San Frasico Police Depart.

Andy : Hi, It's Andy Tradeau, I need the Chief please.

Female police officer : Ok

Chief : Hi, Andy. Whats going on ?

Andy : My wife just informed me, her sister was raped.

Chief : Is she a minor ?

Andy : Yeah, shes 13.

Chief : Ok. Was a rape kit peformed ?

Andy : Yeah.

Chief : Was it a male, or female ?

Andy : A male.

Chief : Whats his age ?

Andy : 18.

Chief : When did it happen ?

Andy : Sometime last night.

Chief : Where at ?

Andy : Anna Landers, house.

Chief : Was the house supervised ?

Andy : I dont know. I believe so. Prue wouldnt allow her to go, if not.

Chief : Ok. What was the male's name ?

Andy : Cody Landers

Chief : Ok, find a lawyer, and I'll talk to the judge at the court house.

Andy : Ok. Thanks, bye.

Chief : Bye.

He walks back in the living room.

Prue : What did he say ?

Andy : For us to find a lawer, and he will talk to the court house judge.

Prue : Ok.

Piper : What are the chances of him, going to jail ?

Andy : 50/50.

Phoebe wakes up and looks at Andy.

Phoebe : Hi, Andy.

Andy : Hi. How are you ?

Phoebe : Ok.

Andy : Prue told me about last night. Im so sorry.

Phoebe : Its my fault, I should have locked the door.

Prue : No, its not.

All of a sudden, Prue feels Phoebe trembling.

Prue : Can you guys go for drive or something ?

He knows why.

Andy : Sure. Come on Piper. Lets go out and get some ice cream at Baskin Robbins.

Piper : Ok.

They leave and Prue looks closely at Phoebe.

Prue : Phoebe...

Phoebe : Im ok. I'm just cold.

Prue : I dont believe it. What you said earlier...

Phoebe : Its true. You...know...know it...is.

Prue : No, you cant blame youself. You did NOTHING wrong.

Its then, Prue feels water on her shirt. Phoebe is crying.

Prue : Shhhh, baby...shhh. Let it out honey, just let it all out. I got you.

Phoebe breaks down and sobs hard, it causes Prues eyes to fill with tears. For a hour, she rocks her gently until she calms down.

Next chapter : Andy and Piper come back, and Andy looks for a lawyer. 


End file.
